


The Gift

by twistedlikes



Category: quincest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, quinlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlikes/pseuds/twistedlikes
Summary: On Sara's birthday she is given a gift that will change everything.





	1. She became two

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is completely rewritten from the previous, mainly because I released a rough draft of the story instead of the revised one long ago. Which is why I kind of drifted from finishing these storys, but I'm jumping back and want to finish my past work. Let me know what you think in the comments and like always enjoy.

 

 

“ Oh now this is interesting, very- very interesting.”

Sara tried reading the expression on the old woman’s face to see if she was being genuine, but the wrinkled lines made it difficult. 

“ I can say you're lucky to have found me when you have; or perhaps, luck had nothing to do with it.”

Sara raised her brows and nodds her head slow motion, she had no clue to what the woman was talking about, and she was sure the older woman knew this as well.

  
The old woman release Sara's hands onto the table. “ Let me begin with who I am and what I do. I, am a Seer." 

Sara says nothing and lets the woman continue, she has no idea what being a seer is either.

"I can see the past, present, future, and on occasion, the other side. It is a gift that I've known since childhood, and I am truly blessed with this gift. I find great joy in helping those who are lost or unaware of what is out there waiting for them."

Sara was curious so she asked the woman what she meant by the comment.

"I help people find the happiness they seek, happiness they don't know is waiting for them. Do understand, that most people could do this on their own if they just stopped, opened their senses and followed their hearts, but of course, they do not.

For instance you Sara, is there something you seek?”

Sara shook her head, she was not here because she was seeking answers, she was content with life. "I really don't know" Sara replied honestly.

The old woman smiled, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She took back Sara's hands into her own and with her thumbs drew circles on Sara's smooth skin.

The woman then tilt her head left and down, as if she were trying to pay great attention to something being said.

She did this for almost fifteen-minutes while Sara was becoming restless.

She used the time to look around the room, and found the design of floral patterns with golds and whites everywhere unexpected.

She thought the room would have a crystal ball on a circular table, in a dark room lit by candles with velvet curtains. 

Sara Quin was not here seeking answers, she was simply there because of a gift...

 

_Sara looked around the table of friends to see if the card she had read were some kind of joke, or if Stacy really had given her something unusual._

_To her left, Stacy and her date Ted sat, who both appeared pleased with Stacy's present. To her right were twins Tegan, Mera, and finally her best friend and ex Emy._

_Mera and Emy were not paying attention as they both seemed wrapped up in the birthday girls cake. Sara watched for a brief moment to see if Emy would look her way to give some kind of indication of the gift being a joke._

_When she did not, Sara looked to Tegan._

_Tegan’s brows were creased and she was biting at her lip. Sara was not sure what to think at first, but then with disbelief Tegan asked. “ You got her what?”_

_Sara blinked a few times at her reaction, while Ted snickered._

_Stacy faced Tegan and sighed, “ Tegan, Madam Melinda is-”_

_“ Madam Melinda?” Tegan interrupted._

_“ Tegan, don’t be rude, sounds fun Stacy. Thank you.”_

_Tegan opened her mouth as if she were about to say something else, but Sara raised her brows in warning, Tegan instead took a sip of her drink to keep quiet._

_"Like I was saying…”_

_Stacy smiled at Tegan in a way a bratty child would after getting their way._

_“ Madam Melinda is amazing and super famous, so much so that I had to book your session like six months in advance- that’s how great she is!” Stacy then turned back to her plate and continued eating her slice of cake._

 S _ara smiled, she found Stacy’s actions funny at times. It was the reason they were friends in the first place._

_Tegan was also watching Stacy, but not because she was funny, but because of the way Stacy was eating the the cake in front of her. Tegan had to shake her head in order to snap herself out of the sight before her to then focus on Sara._

_“_ _Well, this is no Madam Melinda, but happy birthday."_

_Tegan pulled out a nice red bag with pink tissue paper coming from the top. Sara smiled widely at the surprise, she had not expected Tegan to get her anything, after all, they hardly knew each other._

_She had known of the twins back in high school, however, they had just now become a step up from acquaintances._

_The twins were popular because they played music and were in a few bands in school, Sara had seen a few shows they put on, but she was usually too high or too busy chasing skirts to pay attention._

_Sara was surprise to learn how popular their band had become since school, and was even more surprise when she began to hear them on the radio._

_She was becoming more familiar with the twins due to Emy's recent relationship with Mera Rain._

_In the beginning, Emy only brought Mera around, but soon Tegan began to pop up. Sara enjoyed Tegan's company and thought she was very sweet and funny._

 

 

_Sara originally wanted to have a quiet dinner with her girlfriend Kat, but she cancelled because of a work issue._

_Emy decided to ask Sara to dinner instead, and surprised her with cake and good company._

_"You didn't have to."_ _Sara said as she reached into the bag._

_Sara smiled at Tegan as she felt what obviously had to be an album. "Did you get me your new record?"_ _she asked with narrow eyes._

_Sara did not hear Tegan's answer because she was too busy trying to understand what she held in her hands._

_"Tegan, is this...Bruce Springsteen, Born To Run? You got me...Tegan, this album is very rare.”_

_Tegan leaned towards her. “ I sort of helped myself to my dads record collection._ ” 

_Mera looked over to Sara’s gift when she heard talk of her father._

_“ Actually, that’s from both of us.” Mera then winked and Sara could feel a small blush._

_“_ _That's not true." Tegan said to her sister. "Stop trying to take credit for my thoughtfulness you jerk.”_

_Ted and Emy laughed at the bickering going on between the twins while Sara looked back to the expensive gift, she was truly excited about it._

_"Do you really like it?"_

_Sara was about to thank Tegan properly when a thought occurred to her._

_“ Wait, how did you know I-"_

_The feel of a warm hand rubbing her back stopped her curious question. She turns and is surprised to see Kat._

_“ Tegan you don’t mind if I steal your seat do you?”_

_Tegan shakes her head then takes a seat at the far end of the table across from Emy. Sara watched as she and Ted start to engage in conversation before looking_ _back to the album in her hand. She carefully places the rare gift back into the nice bag while Kate watches._

_“ I had to work my ass off to be here tonight, I’m tired, but I wanted to be here for you." Kate flags the waiter down and asks for a menu and a drink._

_Kate does not wish her a happy birthday and she does not ask about her gifts._

* * *

  
The old woman ran a hand across her forehead a few times as if she had a spider web on her face, and was trying to remove it. Sara thought she had seen that gesture in a movie before and tried to remember the name, but then the Madam spoke.

   
“ I have only had a reading like this a few times in my life. Soulmates are not very common.” Sara nodded, not because she understood, but because she was ready to get the reading over with.

“ Soulmates?” she asked realizing it was the first thing the woman said that made sense.

The Madam locks her fingers in front of her.

“ Before we are born, we plan out everything we want to experience while living. We choose to be male or female, sick or strong, rich or poor, good or bad, we lead many many lives. Some do this alone and some do it with their soulmates. Do you know what a soulmate is Sara?"

Sara was not expecting to be asked anything, but she tells the woman what she thinks she knows.

“ A soulmate is the soul that was made for you, and vice-versa. ”

The woman nods her head with a smile. “ You are half right. A soulmate is the exact opposite of you, like good and bad, every thing has an opposite and that is what your soulmate is. The other you, so yes, made for you."

"Oh cool." smiled Sara, she felt good knowing something.

" We all have one, but sometimes the urge to see if we can make it alone in the world is an experience far too many seek. It is because of this that we lose ourselves."

The old woman looks sadden and Sara is not sure what to say. 

"Your soulmate has a very lovely smile." she says warmly.

“ You see her?” asked Sara suddenly more interested.

The woman nods and scoffs. “ She is also very stubborn, obsessive, and jealous.” 

Sara starts to lose interest, she doesn't like those traits in a person, soulmate or not.

" It's not a bad thing child, she has to be. She was made that way for you.” The woman states while pointing at Sara.

“ You have fears, and worry about things past lovers could never understand. Your true Love will build a wall to block those fears and blow away your worries with a simple finger to her lips."

The old woman puts a finger to her own lips and whispers "shhh"

"Will this person really be able to do that?" Sara wonders out loud.

"That and more." says the old woman.

" She can hurt you greater than anyone will ever be able to, but she will also love you more than anyone in this world ever could.”

Sara gulps lightly, but the sound of it rings loud in her ears. The very thought of someone having that kind of power over her is terrifying.

“ You have done your soulmate a great injustice Sara, and you have and will continue to pay for what you done if you don't do something soon.”

“ Why, what did I do?” Sara asked defensively.

“ Oh poor dear, what have you not done?”

Sara felt like the woman was upset at her suddenly. 

“ Let me tell you the story of You.”

Sara feels a sudden chill by the woman's tone of voice.

"A very long time ago and on the other side, you made plans with your soulmate to find one another here. It was something you had both done before and you were both hooked, you two loved reuniting and falling in love, it is a thing most souls on the other side want. 

Then you tricked your other half into looking away as you dove towards life. Your soulmate realized what you had done and she  dove quickly to follow you, however, death is always unexpected. 

" She died." Sara had to stop herself from pouting. " That's really sad."

“ There was no time to get back to you, so instead, she watched you from the other side, not at all pleased with you. It hurt her deeply to know you tricked her, and that you were away from her, living and loving other people. She was very, very upset, your soulmate.” 

“ Are all your readings this depressing?” The woman was making her feel genuinely bad.

“ Your mate and you for the last four lifetimes have never crossed paths once. And because of that, your bond is weakening. Have you ever wonder why you fall in love, but find that love has suddenly fade? It is because your heart yearns for your other half, and knows where it is supposed to be.”

The old woman clears her throat and sits closer to her.

“ Do you know what happens when soulmates are with out each other for so long?”

Sara shook her head absently, things were beginning to take a serious turn.

“ The tie that binds them together fades, they are lost souls, but like in life, they too move on to find another bond.”

“ Your telling me that soulmates break-up? Okay this reading really wasn’t what I thought it was going to be…Can you please tell me some good news.” she pleads.

“ I’m sorry to say it only gets worse.”

Sara leans back in her seat and huffs, “ Of course it does.”

“ You only did what you did because you believed that your love was stronger than any other love and that you two would find each other again. Unfortunately that did not happen-”

Sara sat up straight, “ So our love wasn’t as strong as I thought it was-come on!”

The old woman reached for Sara’s hand. She could see Sara’s frustration.

“It was not because your love was not strong enough, you just did not foresee the early death of your mate. Her death threw off the balance of your time line. However, she knows what will happen to your bond, and believe me, she loves you too much to sever it. That is why she has gone through such links to win you this time around. She refuses to sit back and watch you from afar- waiting for you on the other side. Like I said before, she is stubborn, which makes her persistent as well."

  
” But, how will I know if I meet her? Will it be love at first sight or-"

" You already know each other, and she is completely unaware of who you really are to her. She has always had a pull towards you, but doesn't understand the feeling and dismisses it. You have spoken and she has been around for decades, but know this Sara Quin, she will not feel anything for you until you begin to feel something for her, she will not love you, until you love her. Her heart still remembers what you did, and she will not forgive you so easily.“

” Great, so my soulmate is mad at me…“ Sara was beginning to become frustrated. ” How am I suppose to know who she is? It could be anyone, I know a lot of people.“

"The old woman smiles, ” She’s been telling you all along that she’s the one. You only have to open your eyes, pay attention to the details.

If you don't, you will still become what you schooled yourself for. You will have good health and you will marry and have children. You’ll just do it with the wrong person.“

” Woe, woe.“ Sara pinches the bridge of her nose, the amount of confusion she feels is broad.

” What do you mean the wrong person. How am I supposed to know I didn't choose the right person?“

The older woman  leaned back and raised her hands. ” Think about sex.“

Sara jerks her head back,  _What the-_

” Sex makes us all feel good, even when it’s with someone we don’t particularly love.“

Sara unfortunately understands what the woman means.

The old woman then leans close.

” Do not let anyone take away your love for music.“

Sara tries to piece what the woman is telling her, but she’s too confused. There is too much information and thoughts going on to take everything in.

” Your real Love is so close, and her heart and spirit have been trying to guide you to her for so so long.“

” How long?“

The woman smiled. ” Lifetimes.“ 

 

Sara feels helpless, she had to give it up to the old woman. If all this was for entertainment purposes only, she was doing a damn good job. It was no wonder she was so sought after. 

"Can you help me?" 

”She's always been there. She's watched you from a distance, up close, and does not understand what she feels when seeing you, and she won't until you feel it too. She's smart, but also a fool, she seeks love far more than you and while you rest easy at night with someone not made for you, she does not."

The Madam looks as if she is becoming tired and Sara knows her time is up. She suddenly is not in a good mood anymore. 

" I'll leave you with this; she knows your bond is weakening, so your soulmate has done something this time to widen her chances of finding and winning you, she is very cleaver. Of course with you, she has to be.“

Sara rolls her eyes. ” What did she do?“ she asked in a hurry, she was on the edge of her seat to know.

“ She became two.” 


	2. Coffee

Before Sara left the reading, another younger woman who for whatever reason Sara thought could be a relative, handed her a taped copy of the reading and told Sara to have a peaceful day. Sara in turn took the cassette and said she would try.

On her way to meet Stacy, Sara eyed the tape from time to time like it was going to do something mysterious or magical. When she realized she was being ridiculous she quickly tossed the item into her glove box to hide it, and hopefully anymore silly thoughts.

Stacy shook her head at Sara, she hated not being able to go with Sara to her reading, but that's how the Madam worked, strictly one on one. 

“ Sara, if someone tells you they see your soulmate, you ask if she’s hot, then after that, you ask if she's rich. ” she half joked, Stacy did not believe there was anything wrong with the questions, but she knows Sara, and knows she would not ask.  
"I didn't even think about it." was Sara's response. She wondered briefly what other questions she had not asked, not that money was important, but the Madam did tell Sara her soulmate had a lovely smile, meaning she knew what she looked like as well. Sara mentally hand palmed her forehead, but did not want Stacy to know she was some-what right, so she scoffed, “Oh of course, what was I thinking."  
"Seriously, we have to figure out who this mystery woman of yours is.” Sara shook her head. “ Stacy, no. Look, I think it’s all very interesting, but soulmates, really?” Sara knew that Stacy was into the Madam, but she did not think Stacy had really believed the old woman.  
“ Sara, your other half is out there right now waiting for you to wake up. Madam Melinda said she’s close. You’re just being lazy about it.” Sara sighed. “ You really believe her? Cause, I don't know if I do, I mean, she didn't really tell me my future, well, she did kinda, but it was all very vague.”  
Even as the words escaped her mouth, Sara remembered the emotions she felt, and how believable the Madam made everything seem at the time, she had to admit it had been compelling. 

“ Well, she did get the part about your relationships right.” Sara did not see the Madam getting that right at all, to Sara it was a lucky guess, and told her psychic believing friend just as much so. “ Lucky guess? Even you have to admit that it makes no sense how you can be so in love with someone, then suddenly not." When Stacy see's her friend become uncomfortable, she decides to be less abrasive, she just wanted Sara to take what the Madam told her a bit more seriously. Stacy had known Sara many years and during that whole time, she had not seen Sara once in a loving relationship. She had seen her in what she thought were just commitments.

"Come on Sara, what’s the worst that could happen? You don’t know that many girls. It’ll be a piece of cake.” It was a hit or miss, but when Sara agrees, Stacy happily rushed away for a pen and paper.

“ Okay, this list is longer than I thought it would be.” The two had written down every woman’s name that Sara associated with.

“ Okay we got the names, but how am I supposed to find which one she is.” Stacy nods her head in silence, and stays that way for a short time as she reads over the names again and again. The one for Sara had to be on this sheet of paper and she needed to focus on who these women were, but then she thought of something.

“ You know what?” She said realizing a piece of information. “ The Madam said your soulmate has known you for decades right. Well, we can get rid of half these bitches by narrowing down the people you’ve just met. Which means, we can definitely erase Kat, you just met her.” Sara groaned at this, "I like Kat."  
“ Sorry, but she just moved here, and she didn’t know you until you met, and lets be honest here, it was all about the sex anyway." When Stacy winked, Sara blushes. 

She met Kat through a mutual friend who thought the two would get a long. Kat was new to the city, and Sara's sex life at the time was at an all time low, she agreed with the soul purpose of getting laid-which she had.

She watched as Stacy scratched name after name from the list, and when she was done there remained only a hand full of names-including her own and Emy’s.

” Sara I love you, but soulmate, I’m going to say no. Not because I’m not about your lifestyle, but the Madam did say your soulmate has always been drawn to you. Your cool as shit, but I’ve never been drawn to you. Well, maybe back in school when you had all the weed.“ Sara simply shook her head. ” As for Emy, I don’t know. You guys already went out before.“ Sara took a moment to think about Emy as a partner for the first time since high school. ” I don’t know Stacy, If she was the one, we would still be together. Besides, Emy isn’t obsessive, jealous, or stubborn. She’s a sweetheart, she let me do what ever the hell I wanted. She-“

” Hold on-oh shit!“ Stacy said suddenly, startling Sara. ” What?“ She asked nervously, the idea that her so-called soulmate was in fact on that sheet of paper made her anxious suddenly. ”Tegan and Mera, we forgot to put them on the list.“ The minute Stacy said the names she blushed, and her friend certainly noticed. " Oh yeah, their definitely going on the list.“ 

Sara thought it was flattering that Stacy thought she had a chance with either one of the sisters, but Sara really did not think either one would be interested. ” Stace, no," She said shaking her head. "I don’t really know either one of them. I’ve only spoken to Tegan a hand-full of times, and Mera-that’s Emy’s girlfriend jerk.“ Stacy’s smile fell, Sara was right, she honestly thought she had a break through and now things began to look grim. ” Yeah your right, that’s too bad. How cool would it have been for you and Tegan to start dating.“ 

Sara thought about Tegan, and instantly felt that Tegan was too good for her, especially now that she was famous. Then a terrible thought overshadowed her thoughts of Tegan, and that was Mera. Mera was Emy’s girlfriend, and the idea of hurting Emy was not something she would ever do, regardless if the whole soulmate thing were true. Sara's mind then went back to not putting much effort into the old woman's words, and told herself it was all for fun. ” You know, I think I’m good with Kat.“ Sara declared.

Stacy looked at the list and sighed. ” The other girls on the list are in solid relationships, one's even engaged.“ Sara looked at the names and then to Stacy. ” I don’t really see myself with any of them anyway.“ Stacy felt the same way, she knew these people and none really seemed to mesh well with Sara. ”Maybe we missed someone, let me borrow that tape with your reading, who knows, maybe I'll catch something you missed."

Soon weeks passed, and Sara forgot all about the Madam and the reading. Mainly because she only really shared what Melinda said with Stacy. She tried once to bring it up to Emy, but she had been to busy texting Mera. As for Kat, Sara did not even bother, Kat only believed in medicine. 

Truth is Sara did not think about it much herself, that is, until she ran into Tegan Rain at the market one afternoon.

” Sara?” Sara looked up surprised to hear her name, but when she had seen who had been calling her, she was even more surprised. ” Tegan, hey, its been a while, how are you?“ she smiled. ” Good, Mera and I just got in last night.“  
"Yeah I know.” Sara clears her throat and explains how thanks to Emy, she was in the loop of the twins whereabouts at any given moment.  
“ Just say you’re a Tegan and Mera fan Sara" Tegan said feigning to call Sara out. "It’s okay, we're amazing.” Tegan's teasing lead to Sara's infamous laugh, sometimes Sara's laughs would get stuck in her throat, resulting in machine gun giggles, Tegan's smile widen at Sara reaction from her humor.  
" I never said I wasn't a fan. Mera's crazy talented.“ Tegan’s smile disappears dramatically. ” Okay.“ Sara rolls her eyes. ” You’re good too.“ 

"Too?" Tegan says in disbelief." I have good songs too you know." Sara shakes her head as a playful smile spreads across her face, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geezus, siblings are so competitive. " Tegan's ears seem to turn red at the comment, which make Sara feel like she's nailed her point. " I am glad you’re back though. Emy’s really been missing your sister.” she says changing the subject. Tegan nods in understanding.“ Yeah, its not always easy being in a relationship when you travel as much as we do. Especially for someone like me. I hate it after a couple of days, I get all sad, and blow up whoever’s phone that I’m seeing at the time. I’m so clingy its ridiculous.” Sara looked at her questioningly. “ Really? I never would have thought- I mean your songs are so, so confident.” Tegan squints her eyes. “ You’re making fun of me.” she states catching on to Sara's humor. Tegan’s cute expression has Sara laughing openly. “ Okay, laugh it up Sara, laugh it up. Mock my pain, every one else does.” Tegan takes in an over dramatic breath. “ I thought you were different.“ Sara tells Tegan to stop being a wimp and now it is Tegan's turn to change the topic.

“ Hey, what ever happened with that psychic reading deal with Madame Mell or Melonie-” Sara scoffs and nods, " Madam Melinda.“ Tegan’s face then brightens. ” Yeah, Madam Melinda that’s it. How did it go? Was she all spooky with her crystal ball and candles?“ Sara smiled, ” That’s exactly what I expected, but surprisingly no. She did tell me some crazy shit, but it's kind of a long story.“ Tegan looked in her basket. "Well I don’t have anything in here that needs a fridge, want to sit and grab a coffee from the food court?“ Sara looked in her own basket and noticed that she did not have anything needing refrigeration either. ” Sure, coffee sounds good actually.“

Sara retold her story as she remembered it. She was sure she had left things out and told Tegan as much, but she thought she got the gist of what the woman had told her originally. 

” So what does she look like?“ Tegan asked curiously. Sara shoulders slumped when she told Tegan she did not think to ask. Tegan’s eyes widened as she leaned into the table in disbelief. ” If someone told me I had a soulmate, I would of asked; what she looked like, where she lived-I'm talking address here Sara, what her favorite color was, if she like cats-” “Okay, okay, I get it sheesh.” Tegan’s gummy smile of victory made Sara look away. She did not want Tegan to think she was too funny, but Sara could not hide the smile on her face. 

“So you left your soulmate on the other side to see how it would be with out her? You’re braver than me. I don’t think I could do that.” Sara shrugged. “ Well apparently I did, and now she’s mad at me.” Tegan laughed and so did Sara lightly into her coffee. “ Look who’s laughing at who’s pain now. That’s not very nice.” Tegan only smiled. “ You totally crushed your soulmate, or other half-whatever. Now that’s not very nice Sara.” Sara set her coffee down. “ Hey, I just thought our love was strong enough okay, its not my fault she died.” Tegan shook her head. “ You have no heart.” Sara balled up her napkin quickly and threw it at Tegan. Then Tegan's phone goes off, she looks at it with a frown and shoves it back in her pocket. Sara does not want to overstep her boundaries, but she asked Tegan if she was okay anyway. 

“ Old girlfriend. She thinks she’s being clever, but I know what she’s doing. Mera and I are successful now, and she suddenly wants to hang out. This is the same girl who told me I needed to grow up and find a real job. ” Tegan tapped her fingertips on the table a few times. “ You know, I wish I knew who my soulmate was…Actually, no, no I don’t. She probably wouldn’t like me. I have a tendency to be a little much sometimes.”

“ Well from my understanding, the person that you are, with all its faults are designed specifically for your other half. You apparently have to be that way to counter the other persons personality, at least that's what I got from what the Madam said…” Sara sat her coffee down and smiled shyly at the words that came from her. “ I can’t believe I just said that like it was fact.” 

Sara looked at her wrist watch to distract herself from the comment she just made, and became shocked. “ Tegan, we’ve been sitting here for almost an hour, I-shit, I have to go.” Sara stood quickly. She was supposed to meet Kat in fifteen minutes at her place. She could already see her girlfriends unhappy expression. She pulled out her phone and and sat back down to call Kat telling her she would be running late. She then stood again looking to see if she left anything on or around the table. The unexpected time made Sara feel like she would forget something else important.

“ Sorry, I have to run, thanks for the coffee.” Sara looked to Tegan and seen a entertained smile on her face making Sara blush instantly. Sara knew that Tegan was having fun watching her scramble around to get herself together. “ Tee-gan” She said warning the singer. “ What, you’re fun to watch.” She said through silent giggles. Then Sara gave Tegan the finger. “ How bout now? Still fun?” Tegan’s eyes lit up. “ Geezus! And I thought you were such a sweetheart… Seriously you’re so different from what I imagined.” 

Sara smiled at that, “ Well, we’ve only just met, don't worry, the more you know, the more you’ll come to love me.” Sara felt her ears heat up by that statement, but Tegan seemed calm as she ran her finger across her lip. “ Now that’s not true.“ Tegan scramble to explain after hearing how the comment sounded in her own ears. ” I mean, no I think you’re great, what I mean is, we went to high school together remember. I sat by you in Mr. Crow's class. Actually, we had a lot of classes together in school.“ 

Sara was pleasantly surprised. ” I don't remember that, are you sure it was me?“ Tegan’s lips disappeared into her mouth as she nodded. ” Yeah, well, you always did have your nose in a book, you sat in the front most classes. I was always sleeping in the back row. Well except in Crow’s class, he made sit a row behind you. " Tegan thought about what she said and corrected herself. " Well, not directly behind you, kinda diagonal."

" One time a teacher suggested that I get you to tutor me.“ Tegan scoffed. ” I was too scared to ask. You always seemed too busy. I didn’t want to bother you. I mean I did, but I didn’t.“ Sara smiled warmly. The very thought of Tegan Rain being too scared to ask her - of all people for help, tickled her.

"See, I told you you were confident." Tegan laughed outright this time. She wanted to compliment Sara on her quick wit, but decided not to, she did not at all want Sara to feel like she was funny for some reason. 

” I really have to get going.“ Sara sighed, she hated being rushed. " I have to say, this is the longest you or I have been able to actually talk with out anyone interrupting-"

”Hey Tegan, what's up?" Said a tall man with a bearded face from seemingly out of nowhere. "I heard you were back in town. Are you going to Tommy’s tonight?“ He continued as he stood over Tegan

Sara smiled as the guy rambled on about his plans that evening with no regard to Sara, she waved politely as she stepped away from the two while Tegan gave her an apologetic look.

“ I guess I spoke too soon.“ Sara mumbled as she walked away, then her phone went off. When she read that Kat was already at her place. She cursed, Sara knew she was going to be even more late if she waited in line, so instead, she subtly set the basket down by an aisle, and prayed no one thought she was an asshole for abandoning her stuff.

No one had seen her expect Tegan, she watched as Sara did a horrible job of trying to be discreet. Tegan almost expected Sara to start whistling as she walked backwards and away from the basket.

"What's up?" asked the bearded man with humor as he tried to get a better look at Sara. Tegan look to the man in confusion and asked what he meant. " Well, your sitting there with this big smile on your face, you into that chic or something." 

Tegan did not answer.


	3. Day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than i expected but the next chapter is already done, so it'll be out in a few days, I just need to adjust a few things here and there.   
> Any who, I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.

"Emy, why are you being so insistent? I said she was attractive, not 'I want to be with her' there's a difference, you know that right." 

Mera watched Emy briefly trying to determine what the hell Emy was going on about suddenly. She gives up and shakes her head, Mera decides she didn't care and walks to the open kitchen for a drink. Sadly, she doesn't want to be in the same room as her girlfriend any longer.

Emy on the other hand was not done, she followed Mera to the kitchen and watched as the shorter woman pours her tea. "When we first met you asked about her." Mera failed to see Emy's point. "Yeah I did, she looked familiar, so I asked you. It's something people do Emy, it's called a question." Mera didn't like being interrogated for something unnecessary as a question, and so she became defiant. "And you know what, if I was interested, that would be my business. Do you know why Emy? You weren't my fucking girlfriend at the time." Mera was angry now, she didn't like having to explain herself, especially for something she felt had nothing to do with Emy or their relationship.

"So you weren't interested, you just thought she was hot." Mera heard enough, "So what if I was interested, what if I did think she was hot before we met?" She said raising her voice. " Now what? Everything's fine now, or will you give me shit every time I even look Sara's way?." Mera walked away leaving Emy in the kitchen to think about what she said.

________________________________________________________________

 

"Sara no, I have to get ready, I'm already going to be late."  
She groaned as Kat left the bed for a shower, she didn't feel satisfied, she absolutely hated the feeling of not being fulfilled one-hundred percent. She loved sex, it was one of the best things in life, but having a few orgasms wasn't enough for her. Sara was certain she'd feel solid if Kat let her go down one more time.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kat said poking her head into the bedroom. "The boxes on the table, can you put them in the garage for me, I'm not going to have time."  
Sara sat up completely forgetting about the sex. " What boxes, you never mentioned leaving anything here." Kat tried but failed to come up with an excuse for why she was stashing her belongings there, so she went for what felt right at the moment.  
"Oh yeah sorry- I was going to tell you, you don't mind right." Kat tried to vanish into the bathroom, but Sara replied quickly. "I do actually." Kat didn't understand what the big deal was, Sara had plenty of space and they were a couple after all. "Just put it there. I only have a few more boxes anyway. It's not like you even use that area anyway."

Sara angrily leaped from bed, she was not going to let Kat slide this time. For the last few weeks Kat had been staying with Sara almost every night. She even had closet space for herself suddenly. 

The reason; her apartment, there was no water in the apartment a few days, then, her roommate had family coming in, and she let them use her room, next, the apartment is renovating the apartment upstairs and she can't sleep well because of it. 

" Few more? I don't think so, my home isn't a storage unit for your shit, and don't think for one second that I won't throw your shit out." She then turned and began putting on her jean's and shirt, she was going to help Kat with her boxes alright, she was going to put them back in her car. 

\------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

"You have a great place, I bet all your famous friends come here to party." Said the blonde as she tossed her bag on Tegan's couch. 

Tegan looked around her place and gave a thin lipped smile in response, she hadn't even decorated with all the touring going on. Yet, the young woman was looking around as if it were the most interesting place she had ever been to.

"Star, can I get you something to drink?" Tegan hoped her date didn't want anything complicated, they just had lunch and Star was picky about everything.

"I'll have a tonic water with a lime, no lemon. Lemons are old limes." Tegan shook her head, and turned to tell Star about the drink situation "I don't have tonic water or lime-" Star kissed Tegan, shutting her up, then took Tegan's cell phone from her pocket. "Here, order some." She said turning around to continue her tour, "Is this your bedroom?" Tegan rushed to the door leading her to the bedroom. Star looked surprised, and some what offended. " Sorry, the room's are my personal space." Star scoffed at Tegan as if her request was ridiculous. 

"If you shut me out in the little things, imagine how you'll shut me out with the bigger things." Star then tried to walk into Tegan's bedroom again. "We just met this afternoon." Tegan said confused. The blonde with the over-sized white shirt, cut in all the right places to show off her black bra stepped back, and took off the over-sized item. "Now can I come in?"

Star had not left more than an hour ago when her ex called, and Tegan regrets ever answering. "We were great together, and you know it. Tell you what, I can come over and make your favorite-" Tegan took the phone away from her ear and set it down next to her, she didn't care if the girl realized she was no longer there or not, she was just done. What ever she was hoping for by answering the phone wasn't there. 

Star and her ex-girlfriend both did not understand the word 'no', she knew the two women were trying to insert themselves into her life simple because of her fame and it couldn't be anymore obvious. Picking up her phone, she hung up on the still talking girl, and called her sister. She needed her ear and a drink.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

When Tegan finally arrived at the bar to meet up with Mera, it was already too late, her sister was more than tipsy. Tegan's phone call with their mother got out of hand, and now she wasn't going to be able to tell her sister about her shitty date, or her exes call. 

Tegan was glad Ted was there, and in better shape than Mera. Even if she didn't share personal details about her life with Ted, she could at least unwind over a few beers and forget the day.

Tegan was going to call her sister a car home, but caught sight of Emy approaching their table. Emy didn't look well and Tegan wondered if something happened between the two of them. It was after all unusual for her sister to drink so much. She wanted to ask Mera if she was okay to see Emy, but then her eyes fell to Sara Quin following behind the taller woman. 

"Shit Mera, you're wasted." said Emy softly, before turning to Sara, " Thank's for bringing me Sare, I'm going to call a cab and take her home. Come on Mera let's go." Sara offered to take Emy and Mera home but Emy decline.

The moment Tegan had the chance she greeted Sara and asked if she would sit and have a drink with them now that Mera was going home. Sara accepted and Tegan eagerly made her way to the bar for their drinks. 

 

"...So I take her boxes and toss them by her car, I mean honestly, was I wrong for that?" Sara asks leaning into the table. "No, hell no, that's your house Sara, some chic, just-today tried to go in my room like it was a fucking open house or something, that's my room you know. My stuff's in there, my personal stuff." Sara shakes her head. " What a bitch."

Tegan laughs, then looks to Sara brightly, " Thanks for listening to me rant on about my day, it feels good to get it out." Sara nods. " Well, you listened to me, so, I kind of had to, you know." Tegan shakes her head. " Yeah, it wasn't easy either, you talk so, so much." 

When it's time to leave, Tegan and Sara help Ted stagger into the first cab they wave down. Sara is taking her car home, which Tegan wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with, but Sara points out how they were both practically sober.

When Tegan flags down another cab they say their good-byes, Tegan continues to watch Sara walk towards her parked car to make sure she was okay but then feels something familiar about Sara, she tries to place the feeling, but the honking of her taxi scares her and the thought right out of her.


	4. Interested One Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tegan and Mera find out more about Sara during a conversation with Emy.

“ Why do all my get-togethers have to be at my house. Why can’t we do them at your place?” Mera complained while setting a box labeled Decorations' in front of her sister.“ Well, you just said they were your get-togethers.” Commented Tegan as she looked through the box.“ Don’t worry, I’ll help you clean up.” She said knowing Mera's real issue with having a party at her place.

“ Where’s Emy by the way?" Tegan asked as she realized the lights in the box had been tangled. She thought she was going to help set up the chairs in the back, not hang things. “ She’ll be here in a bit, she’s having brunch with her posse.” Tegan would have laughed if it were not for the tone of her sisters voice, she could see Mera was bothered. 

"Is everything okay with you two?” She asked carefully. “ We're fine, not great, but hey, that's how relationships are I guess. Amazing one minute and a pain in the ass another.” Tegan grabbed the tangled lights and began to pull at them “ What happened, you guys seemed fine a week ago.” Mera was hesitant, but knew talking it out with Tegan would help. 

“ We haven't been fine for a while now, I don't know how it happened, I just know that one day we were fine, and the next day not. I don't know, I just want to have a good time tonight and not have to worry about my stupid relationship.” Tegan waited for Mera to continue, but when she didn't, Tegan decided to let the matter go for the time being.

 

“ Tegan thank you so much for helping out. It looks great.” Emy said looking around the house. “ No problem, I'm really looking forward to tonight, I haven’t really left the house in days, ready to be social again. " Tegan felt like her conversation with Emy sounded a bit rehearsed, so, she asked a genuine question. "Is uh, Sara coming tonight?” 

Emy nodded, “ Yeah, she’ll be here with Stacy and Kat.” 

“ Oh yay, can't wait.” Mera said before greeting Emy with a kiss, “ Why does she have to come anyway?” 

Tegan frowned at this, " What's wrong with Sara?" Mera looked at Emy and shook her head, " Not Sara, Kat, apparently she has a problem with us, and when I say us, I mean you and I." Tegan became confused and surprised at the statement, she had not remembered the last time anyone not liking them. " What the hell did we do?"

Emy shook her head, ” Nothing Tegan, Kat’s just a jealous girlfriend that’s all.“ Mera scoffed at the statement. “No ones trying to steal her fucking girlfriend. She's just insecure that's all.” 

Tegan feeling the thickness in the air becomes uncomfortable. “ Am I wrong?" asked Mera. “ It’s not about stealing anyone’s girlfriend okay. She just really cares about Sara, and doesn’t want anyone to get in the way. She knows Sara has strayed from time to time. I think she was just a little jealous of the gift you gave her Tegan, she apparently didn't get Sara anything, I think you made her look bad.” 

“ Straying?" Tegan asked hearing nothing after Sara's tendency to stray. " What does that mean?" Talking about Sara wasn't something Emy felt like doing, especially since the other night. " Go on, what do you mean.” Tegan pushed. Emy looked to Mera for help, but had this ’ Don’t look at me’ expression. Emy's delay in response had Tegan irritated. 

“ I'll just ask her myself, we're friends now anyway.” Tegan said nonchalantly. 

“ Okay look, don’t get me wrong, she isn’t a cheater or anything, it’s just, no one really piques her interest for very long.” She said after deciding to tell Tegan a bit of what she meant about Sara.

“ You mean she sleeps around.” Tegan replied, yet disbelieving Emy. “ No! Just that sometimes she wants to be left alone, so I can understand how Kat would be suspicious. Sara’s very-” Emy stops herself, she knows Sara wouldn't appreciate what she's doing, and wonders how she got herself into this situation. 

“ She’s very...” Tegan pushed, she wanted Emy to get to the point. Emy eyed her girlfriend, but Mera could only shrug. She knew how Tegan could be when she became curious.

“ Okay look.” Emy sighed, “ Sara’s just a very, sexual person.” Mera’s eyes shoot open just as much as Tegan’s, as neither had expected to hear that. “ She loves sex, and if your in a relationship with Sara you’re going to have lots of it. And when you have lots of it, your partner's going to wonder about your past, that's just how it is." Emy cleared her throat and continued " Sara told me Kat was suspicious of your present Tegan, something like, ' Friends don't give each other things like that, only people who want to bang do. ” Mera fought back laughter when she looked at her sisters face, but Mera realized why Emy's was so concerned about her attraction towards Sara suddenly and voiced her thoughts more to Emy, than the matter at hand. “ Sounds like Kat’s just being a territorial bitch. She's just hating on Tegan because she's single and doesn't like me cause I look like Tegan. Truth of the matter is, it all boils down to trust, and if you don't trust your partner, what does that say about your relationship. ” Emy fell silent.

“ You seemed to pique her interest for a while, you were together throughout high school right?” Tegan's somewhat snippy response surprises Emy. “ Well you know, that was a long time ago.” Emy didn't like the conversation she was having, especially since Sara was such a private person these days, she cursed herself for letting her mouth run before her thoughts, something that unfortunately happened a lot these days. 

“ What happened between you two?” Mera shot Tegan a sharp look, but Tegan was too curious to care. “ We were just young-hormonal teenagers Tegan." Emy said in defeat. " Best friends who confused friendship for love. She figured it out eventually and that was that." Emy feeling wounded, said what she's believed to be true about her best friend, " That's just how Sara is though, interested one minute, and no longer the next."


	5. Twins

While staring into her drink, Tegan shifts her weight from one foot to the other, she doesn’t find taxes, or the cost of living in California an interesting topic anymore, still, she doesn’t care enough to contribute, or change the conversation going on around her. 

What Tegan really wants, is to be inside with her sister like she had been before Sara’s car pulled up. Stacy, Sara, and Kat were all coming together, and normally Tegan wouldn't have a problem with that, but now that she knew Kat didn't like her, things had changed.

She did think that if Kat noticed that she and Sara were not that friendly around each other, that Kat would think differently of her. 

The last thing she needed was a jealous girlfriend telling Sara she couldn't hang out anymore. 

With her plan in play, Tegan decided she would seek out other companions outside until she felt enough time had passed to rejoin her sister. 

 

“If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me” Tegan, almost jumping out of her own skin, manages to somehow keep her drink from falling over, before turning to meet Sara face-to-face. “What! Nuh-no, I, I was…” Sara shakes her head at the guilty singer. She can see Tegan struggling to compose herself. “Tegan, lying doesn’t look good with that jacket you have on. It clashes.” Tegan smiles despite her stutter and clumsy actions and comes clean. “Okay look, I-I know your girlfriend doesn’t really like me-us, Mera included. I thought if-”

“If you ignored me, Kat would like you more?” Tegan repeats the sentence in her head. She’s trying to understand how the idea made sense before, when she is unable to do so, she admits her mistake, “It somehow made sense before you said it.” Tegan squints her eyes wondering if that was in fact, a valid answer. Sara shook her head, but smiled at Tegan’s childlike honesty. “Kat’s jealous of all my lesbian friends Tegan. She doesn’t understand why I have so many. Kat’s that girl who only hangs out with guys, her best friend’s a straight girl. She doesn’t get this.” Sara motions between them, then steps next to Tegan to lock their arms together and starts them walking towards the chairs Tegan put out earlier. 

“Now.” Sara continued. “If you had said hi to me when I first came in, you would have seen that I’m here alone, no Kat.” 

When they get to the chairs, Sara releases Tegan’s arm. "Why’s that?” Asked Tegan, “You know, besides the not liking us part." 

Sara sighed, "Work, it's always work." Tegan cleared her throat uncomfortably and asked Sara if she was going to stop coming around as often, now that Kat had a dislike for her and her sister.

"No way, you’re like my new best friend." Sara stated before bumping into Tegan playfully. 

Tegan's face reddened noticeably enough for Sara to comment on the blush, "Awe, look at you get all shy." She said before poking at Tegan's ribs. “I’m not shy, I’m adorable.” Tegan said while defending herself against Sara’s little fingers. 

“Yeah, and apparently confident.”

Sara’s giggling makes Tegan smile, in that moment she’s thankful Sara thinks she’s worth keeping around and a little shy at Sara calling her, her ‘new best friend’. 

“There they arrr.” 

Tegan and Sara looked to the voice behind them, and see Emy, Mera, Stacy, and Ted walking towards them. Tegan was sure it was Mera commenting on their whereabouts.

“Yay, the gangs all here.” Tegan says with feign excitement that only Sara seems to hear.  
Mera takes a seat next to Sara and asks right away if she had a chance to enjoy the gift she picked for her. 

“Actually, we were listening to it before we came here, right Stace.” Stacy rolled her eyes at the comment, “We’re always listening to it.” Mera then smiled at Tegan “Told you.” Then winked at Sara, “I knew it.” 

Tegan was pissed. She hated when Mera would one-up her, even at the most ridiculous things, she gave that record to Sara and she didn’t like her sister trying to take credit for it. She knew once their father found out about it, she was going to be left holding the bag alone. That Mera was not going to- 

“I love it by the way, thank you Tegan.” 

Tegan turned to see Sara leaning away from her with a small smile and shining eyes. 

Mera’s actions were no longer important, Sara’s words seemed to take away the anger she felt toward her sister. She instead was focused on the light feeling in her chest upon hearing Sara’s voice so close to her ear. She looked over Sara who suddenly seemed small, almost delicate in a way that surprised her.

While Tegan was trying to understand why Sara seemed so different, Sara was processing her own feelings.

She only wanted Tegan to know that she was aware that she had given her the present, but leaning into Tegan became a little too intimate when she breathed in the singer’s personal fragrance and felt the singers body heat.

She takes a chance to look Tegan’s way and hopes that what she felt was fleeting, but instead, she must catch her breath.

The look she receives from Tegan shakes and confuses her. She knows this feeling, but she needs a moment to let what she’s feeling settle.

“You okay?” Tegan asked noticing the difference in Sara’s demeanor. Sara quickly shakes her head, “I just felt-I don’t know…” Not knowing what else to say, Sara admits to what she does know. “I’m okay.” 

Tegan directs her body towards her. "Are you sure?” 

“I’m fine,” she says to the ground before gaining the confidence to look at the adorable singer, “It wasn’t bad, I uh, like the feeling.” 

Tegan only smiles in reply and in turn, so does Sara.

Sara wants to focus more on the feelings she’s having, she wants time to understand her reaction to Tegan, she wants to ask Tegan to get away from everyone else, so that they could speak more, just the two of them.

Instead, Stacy's voice becomes audible by her name being said.

“Ask Sara, we wrote everyone’s name down and everything, nothing-not even a maybe." Sara realized they had continued talking about her gifts while she was in her own little world.

“Wait, how was I dismissed?” Mera said while looking to Sara then back to Stacy, “I’m kinda great guys.” Emy pushed Mera with a disapproving look, but that didn't stop Mera from continuing her case. "What? I am, I should have at least been runner up." 

Sara finding humor in Mera’s voice, gives a little pat on the twin’s shoulder. “Awe, I still think you're neat though” she said playfully.

Laughter around the table earned Sara narrow eyes from Mera making Sara also laugh. Yet, despite the sounds of laughter, Sara was still able to hear Tegan mumble into her cup that Mera was in fact, "Not that neat". Sara puts one arm around Tegan and the another on her bicep, shaking her. “Don’t be like that, you know you’re my favorite."

Tegan kept her head down, but smiled, she knew she was being a child, but nonetheless, she enjoyed Sara’s attention. 

“Actually, you and Tegan weren’t on the list.” Stacy said nonchalantly. 

The twins looked at each other with surprised expressions before looking to Stacy “Why not?” They asked in unison, and raised voices. 

Sara retracts her arm from around the singer when Sara realized their intimate position, she tries and fails at hiding her smile, but when she looks up, the only person who seems to notice was Emy with crossed arms and unpleasant glare. Sara’s smile fades at the uncomfortable gesture towards her and takes to her drink as a distraction.

Sara asked Stacy before they came to the party if she noticed anything off about Emy lately. When they all head lunch together Emy seemed short with her and seemed to criticize her at every turn. She blamed Sara for being over sensitive about Kat’s work and said Sara needed to focus more on her girlfriend, instead of herself. Which Sara thought Emy had a point, but then Emy later told Sara that she needed to stop being so selfish and demanding. 

Emy even suggested for Sara to grow up and stop playing with people’s emotions. At this, Sara was heated, she never done that to anyone. However, instead of fighting with Emy, she decided to leave lunch earlier than she intended to. 

Stacy brushed away Emy's comments by saying that she and Mera were having problems and to not take it personal. 

 

“You guys just met,” Stacy said in defense to Mera's question.

 

“Tegan!” A girl with blue hair says while waving Tegan over. “We’re taking Paul home.” She shouts, “Come say bye.”

“Oh damn, be back guys.” She said to everyone but looks solely to Sara, and leaves only when Sara acknowledges her.

“ Madam Melinda said Sara’s other-half has always noticed her, that her soul mate has always had a pull toward her. You just met, so neither you or Tegan make sense. So, no sense, no list.” 

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s true.” Emy said while gulping down the rest of her drink, however, no one seemed to notice her comment but Sara.

“But we all went to school together.” Mera said in a detective like manner. Stacy agreed by nodding her head, “Yeah, we thought about that too, right Sare.” 

Everyone looked to Sara who agreed with embarrassment, she didn’t like the attention directed towards her, especially at everyone knowing they discussed her involvement with the twins. To say the least, Sara was extremely thankful Tegan wasn’t there, but the disturbing looks she was getting from Emy were the real problem.

Sara didn’t want to believe that Emy’s problem steamed from jealousy, but it was becoming too obvious to ignore. 

“Unless you or Tegan had a thing for Sara, that doesn’t work, and to have a thing, you have to have known her. I think I’ll rest my case.” 

Sara couldn’t be anymore embarrassed at that moment. She silently prayed Mera wouldn’t say anything else that would upset Emy, and as luck would have it, Mera chose to be silent, unfortunately for all involved, Emy decided that she would clear up matters. 

“Well aren’t you in luck Sara, Mera definitively knew you, and she definitively has a thing-.”

“Emy stop.” Mera said in a tone that made everyone stop what they had been doing. “You’re drunk.” Mera continued.

Emy ignored her partner. “What would you call your feelings then honey?” 

Emy looked passed Sara, “Let’s ask your sister, I’m sure she knows the feeling.”

Sara could feel the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand tall, she prayed Tegan wasn’t behind her. 

“I want to talk to you in the house.” Mera said through clinched teeth.

Emy almost did as Mera asked, but instead of going inside she walked over to Tegan and put her arm around her. 

“Remember when I told you about Sara’s sexual appetite?” 

Tegan’s big eyes had Sara standing and crossing her arms in front of her in no time. “Excuse me?” Sara said in disbelief. Tegan only shook her head in defense, she had no idea what the hell she walked into, she was caught completely off guard.

“Well anyway, looks like your sister’s next in line, who knows…” Emy said leaning into Tegan. “Maybe they’ll let you join in sometime.”

Sara was livid, she wanted to hit both Tegan and Emy. She wondered how long they had been talking about her. She could only imagine the things Emy told Tegan and her sister. Yet, she felt too small standing in front of them, even if Tegan wasn't much taller, Emy's presence made Tegan seem bigger than she actually was. Sara was so upset that she didn't want to see their faces anymore, if ever. She hated Emy so much, but Tegan, Tegan made her chest hurt. 

 

When Sara stormed off, and the initial shock went away, Tegan shoved Emy away from her, she didn’t want to be anywhere near her. “What the hell’s wrong with you? Why would you say that, you hurt her."

“Sara wait!” Mera yelled as she passed them by. Emy pushed Tegan back, “Fuck this, and your sister.” 

 

Ted and Stacy stood next to Tegan, as all three watch Emy walk to the house. They are all having the same 'What the fuck just happened' moment. 

 

“I feel like we should have gotten that.” Stacy said after a while with pursed lips and creased brows. "I mean, when you think about it-she became two."

Tegan looked at Stacy, “What the hell are you going on about?” she asked not really giving a shit. 

“Madam Melinda, she said Sara’s soulmate became two-“

“A twin?” Tegan states simply.

“You got that?” Stacy questioned.

“Two’s a pair, twins are a pair…it’s not rocket science.” 

Stacy scoffed at Tegan’s answer. ” Yeah so, anyway, the Madam said-”

“You really think Mera’s her soulmate?” Tegan asked picking up on Stacy's realization.

Stacy shrugged, “Maybe, it’s either you or her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a pain in the ass. I've changed it SO many times, probably ten- fifteen. I know! Even now, I uploaded this thing like an hour ago and yep, changed it in the process of looking over it.   
> Mistakes are a given, and I hope it's not confusing, I felt like one part was, but I have to move on from this chapter, I'm trying to finish up another chapter for a different story.   
> Enjoy guys.


	6. Strangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive any mistakes and enjoy

Mera's House...

 

As Tegan wiped down the kitchen counter, she could still hear Stacy's voice in her head. 'It's either you or her.' ' It's either you or her.' It played in her mind on a loop, but as much as it played, it would not register. Tegan didn't know what to think about her sister and Sara being more than friends. The idea seemed wrong some how. They hardly knew each other really, if anything Sara was her friend.   
Tegan froze for a moment as she tried and failed to remember a time when either woman dated a close friend, sure, they dated one another's friends, but never a personal friend.   
Tegan hurriedly grabbed her phone and called Sara. When the phone rang over a few times, the curious singer wasn't surprised. Sara had not answered a single text from her all last night, nor the afternoon. She wished her sister would come downstairs to talk, she wanted to know what happened when she left the table, and more important, after her sister ran after Sara.   
Tegan and Stacy managed to smooth things over with the other guest, and apologized to everyone for cutting the night short, but neither she or Stacy had seen Emy, Sara, or Mera. They weren't outside, and when they knocked on her sisters bedroom door, no one answered. It seemed as if all three had vanished.

Just as Tegan finished wiping down the counter her sister finally appears. Giving Mera a small good morning, Tegan points to the Keurig and watched as her twin dragged her feet to the other side of the kitchen, Mera gave Tegan a careful pat on the back as a way of thank you for making her afternoon a little better by cleaning things up. Leaning against the counter, Tegan waits for Mera to say anything.   
Mera's hair is wet from the shower, and her eyes are swollen from lack of sleep and crying. Still not dressed for the day, Mera knows she will likely spend the day in her room watching T.V.   
She too leans against the counter while she sips her coffee lost in her thoughts, when she realizes that she had been staring at nothing and not sure for how long, she set her coffee aside and hugs herself.   
"It's over, we broke up." She states firmly. After the announcement, Mera continues to hold herself, but refuses to make eye contact with her twin. She knows Tegan's worried expression will only have her in tears again.   
She quickly turned to reach for her coffee before heading to the dinning room table. Tegan follows in anticipation.  
"Mera, what the hell happened last night, I wasn't even gone a minute." Mera ran her hair through her wet hair in frustration. "We've been having problems, but last night she went too far."   
"She accused you and Sara-."   
"I wink at her Tegan-that's all, I'm not the one fucking sneaking off to spend time with her."   
Tegan is visibly taken aback by her sisters accusation, not by the content, but more from the bite in her tone.   
"I didn't sneak off."   
Tegan's denial angers Mera, and decides she doesn't want to continue on a conversation she doesn't have to have in the first place.   
"Yeah, okay." she scoffs. " Have you talked to her today? I bet you've been blowing up her phone, haven't you. I'm surprised you're not waiting outside her house like some abandon mutt."   
Tegan crosses her arms and is shaking her head at her sister, she's so mad that her leg won't stop bouncing.   
"I just want to make sure she's okay, what's wrong with that."   
The twins stare at each other, Tegan in disbelief over her sister's hurtful comments, and Mera irritated by Tegan's approach.   
"I'm going back to bed, lock-up on your way out."   
Tegan doesn't say anything; she pushes herself roughly out of her seat and heads to the front door.   
Mera takes her coffee cup and dumps the remains in the sink a little to abrasively and it splashes onto the counter and her shirt. She curses and grabs a napkin, as she cleans the mess she's made, she is reminded of Tegan's efforts to clean so that she didn't have to deal with a messy home. She looks around, and everything is perfectly clean and tidy. She feels guilty for taking out her frustrations on her sister and goes to apologize.   
She finds Tegan at the front door angrily shoving on her shoes, she's upset and close to tears when her twin approaches. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Mera says watching Tegan in a now crouched down position to tie her shoes. The older of the two is quiet at first,"I just want to know what happened." Tegan admits quietly. "Sara's not answering any of my texts because she's mad at me, and now you're mad at me. Apparently I'm just a piece of shit."   
"I'm not mad at you. I'm just irritated." Mera confessed. Tegan sighs and stands, Mera isn't the least surprised by her sisters red and watery eyes, or the fact that Tegan opens the front door and exits without saying good-bye.

As Tegan walked home she tries to call Sara again, but like all the other times, she is ignored. She bites down hard, her jaw becoming more defined than usual. She knew Sara wouldn't answer, but knows it will feed the anger she already felt, thus making Tegan forget about the questions and hopelessness she feels at the moment.  
But then her phone rings.   
"Hello?" she asks. "Hello."   
Tegan knows it's Sara, it had to be. She checks the number and it is, but the line goes dead. Tegan quickly calls her back, but there's no answer, and the hope she felt for a moment, along with the anger she needed to distract her is gone, just like that. 

 

Emy's Apartment... 

Emy held the door open for her now ex-girlfriend to enter her apartment. She hadn't expected Mera to show up so soon after calling things off between them. She felt a small jolt at the idea of Mera wanting them to work things out.   
She knows what she did last night wasn't her proudest moment, but she hopes in time to be forgiven.   
Closing the door behind Mera, they both walk knowingly to the couch where they will sit and talk.  
"I don't know how things between us got so fucked up." Mera said taking lead. " I've been trying to put my finger on it, and I can't. I can't believe we even broke-up."   
Emy was hopeful, she could see that Mera wasn't sure of her decision to end things. She stirs in her seat at the chance to make amends. "I know what I did last night was fucked up, I do, I shouldn't have drank so much, and I'm sorry, but maybe we shouldn't be so quick to end things, maybe-"   
Mera's shaking head halts Emy's pitch, she feels her anger boil in her chest from rejection and embarrassment. "So that's it, it's just over." Her voice is stern and no longer heart felt. "There's nothing I can say or do?"   
Mera continues shaking her head; she didn't go there to fight, she went there to get Emy to apologize to her sister, and talk about their working relationship. If Emy didn't apologize to her sister, she couldn't see how they could still work together.   
"I guess I gave you just the excuse you needed to get rid of me." Emy says reverting back to the reason they broke-up. " You're free to date who ever the hell you want now. How long are you going to wait before you try sleeping with my best friend?"   
Mera wasn't surprised by Emy's go to argument, sadly she was used to her now ex-girlfriend's accusations.   
"Think what ever you want, but I need you to apologize to Tegan at some point. If we're going to still have a professional relationship, you're going to need to fix what you've done."   
Emy knew Mera was right, and out of all the things she said last night, that was the one she regrets the most. She liked Tegan, and throwing her into their personal drama was a low blow.   
"I will." She promised, "But I'm not the only one who owes her an apology." 

 

Sara's house...

"Okay, who the hell keeps texting you?" Kat said frustrated by another notification off Sara's phone.   
Sara ignores Kat like she's ignored Tegan's calls, and continues watching T.V. This upsets Kat so much so, that she quickly grabs Sara's phone without any hesitation.   
She knew this was a bold move, but she knew something was going on, and she was going to find out what.   
Sara is up instantly trying to retrieve the device, cussing up a storm while doing so, but lets up after realizing she had nothing to worry about and how once Kat was done, she would be out on her ass for crossing the line.   
Kat calls the last number which is saved as 'Ignore', and knows the voice is Tegan Rain, she hangs up instantly looking down at Sara."What the fuck's-"   
"Oh shut up!" Sara yelled, "You take my phone and now you want to interrogate me. I don't fucking think so."   
"Don't yell at me, I have every damn right to know what my girlfriend is up to. Your phones been going off all goddamn day Sara, what would you think if you were in my situation?"   
Sara knew Kat had a point, but she didn't care."I'm going to take a shower, when I get out, I hope you're not here." Points didn't matter, especially when Kat took it upon herself to go through her phone.   
Kat didn't fight her; she gathered her things and left, but stopped at the door. "You're not off the hook, you will tell me what the hells going on, and if you don't we're fucking done."

In the shower, her usual get-away, Sara thought the warm water would sooth and relax her like it always had. However, the water sliding down Sara's face and eyes provide a sudden image of Emy and Tegan standing over her. Emy's arm around Tegan's shoulder, laughing at her almost like the night before.   
Even though it's not quite accurate, it's there taunting her.  
Sara slaps the concrete tile in front of her. The sudden image has Sara in tears when she thinks of Emy and Tegan laughing at who-knows-what behind her back. She slaps the tile wall again, this time it hurts, but she doesn't care, it's better than the emotional pain she's having, and sadly will not last. 

 

Later that week...

 

Stacy watches Sara across the table sip on her soup of the day.   
She asked Sara to dinner wanting to talk about one thing, and one thing only, and right now seemed like the perfect moment.   
"So-uh,Ted says Tegan's still pretty upset about what happened the other night."   
When Sara doesn't react, Stacy continues. " Said she's been in a real mood lately, like she's lost her best-friend or something."   
Stacy perks up when Sara takes a deep breath, she's just as anxious as Tegan is to know what Sara's thinking and considers herself lucky to be able to get the answer before the singer.   
"She's not the only one." Sara admits. "Emy won't so much as see me, let alone answer my calls."   
Stacy nods, Emy wasn't speaking to anyone, but that wasn't what Stacy wanted to talk about. Later maybe, but not now. She had more pressing issues. "So you know how Tegan feels then."   
Sara's eye-brows snap and her spoon clinks the bowl loudly. "Tegan and I aren't even as close as Emy and I were, don't even try to compare the two."   
Stacy brushes off Sara's sharp comment."You know what I meant by that Sara, stop being so defensive."   
Stacy raises her empty glass towards her waiter, then looks back to Sara. "Tegan wants to make things right, and you should let her."   
Sara crosses her arms, " Oh really."   
Stacy beamed. "Yeah, and do you know why."   
Sara's eyes narrowed, what could Stacy possibly be so excited about suddenly. " Why?" she asks cautiously.   
Stacy can hardly hold in her excitement, "Two words Sara; soul and mate."   
Sara rubs the lids of her eyes with her thumb and middle finger. She doesn't want to be mean, but wants nothing more in the world than to reach across the table and strangle her last remaining friend.


	7. Not Funny

"Hear me out." 

Sara taking a deep breath, pushes her plate away, she's no longer hungry thanks to Stacy's sudden revelation.  
All she wanted was food and a friend to vent to, but instead, she was being referred back to Madam Melinda's bullshit reading.  
"I know you might not think much of the Madam-"  
"Oh yeah, what gave you that impression.” Sara asked with sarcasm so thick her face turned red from shame.  
Stacy huffed, "Why are you being like this?"  
Her shame short lived, Sara leaned toward the table. She is in complete disbelief of Stacy’s ignorance of her situation at this point.  
"I'm going through a really rough time right now.  
Kat's on the verge of breaking things off because she thinks I cheated. Emy and- and Tegan are fucking laughing at me behind my back." Sara paused and took a moment to compose herself, she hadn’t expected to feel emotional by the statement.  
"And you-you want to talk about fucking soulmates, Jesus Stacy, I need support okay, not a fucking psychic."  
Stacy let her words in one ear and out the other.  
"You need to talk to Tegan."  
Sara smiled mockingly as she discreetly tried to dry away a few loose tears. "You really didn't hear a damn thing I just said, did you."  
Stacy wasn’t going to pity Sara, instead she decided to give it to her straight.  
"Actually, I did. You're just too upset to see things clearly right now." Stacy changed her seat across the table to sit next to Sara. "You think you're the only one who noticed Emy giving you stink-eye that night?"  
Sara looked at Stacy with a new interest, she wondered what else Stacy noticed.  
"I also noticed the eye rolling she gave when we found you and Tegan sitting off by yourselves." She admitted.  
“What the fucks her problem.” Sara huffed, “We were having a good time before she pulled that shit.”  
“Maybe we saw the same thing.”  
Confused, Sara shakes her head.  
“I think you know what I’m talking about.” Stacy replies  
Sara shifts her eyes down, she did know what Emy meant.  
"She's worried about you."  
"I don't even know why I’m so angry at her." She admits, “It’s not like we’re close.”  
Stacy chose to stay quiet for a moment, she wanted to talk with Sara more on what the Madam said, and how Tegan figured out her soul mate splitting in two was a twin, but right now it was important for Sara to just think things through.  
“She means something to you, that’s why it bothers you.”  
Sara nods her head in understanding and pulls out he phone. She texts and sends her message before she has time to think about whats she’s done. There is a moment of silence at the table before her text receives a reply. Stacy see Sara smile for the first time since that ugly night and is relieved.  
"That was Tegan.” Sara shoulders look as if the world is no longer resting on her.  
“I said we needed to talk, but right now wasn't a good time. She said she understood and that she'll wait as long as I needed, just not to forget about her."

After dinner Sara thought a lot about the way she had behaved since that night, and realized she was being not only unfair to Tegan, but to Kat as well.  
Sara invited her girlfriend over and the two spoke in great detail about their problems. Kat felt that Sara was too quick to get rid of her when things got heated, and Sara explained how she felt like Kat didn't respect her space or her things.  
When she came clean about her problem with Emy and Tegan, Sara knew Kat was going to be furious, she already didn’t like the twins, and knew this was going to be the icing on the cake.  
Kat was indeed upset, she even went as far as to say she couldn’t see them anymore.  
Sara understood her girlfriends concern, but she could see in Kats eyes that they both knew that wasn’t an option. Not because it was undo-able, but because they both knew neither one had authority over the other.  
"Tegan's my friend Kat, I like spending time with her. I wish you could just accept that."  
Kat stood before Sara tall, but not intimidating, "I wish you thought I was more important than your friendship with her.”  
Sara didn’t know what to say, she just watched Kat as she searched for a solution to all this.  
She hadn't even thought about the two breaking up, if anything, she thought they would end up in bed, making love, and promising to never fight again.  
“I’m sorry Sara, I want someone who thinks I'm worth more.”

 

"You boke up!" Stacy's voice amplified in the small car. "What the hell happened."  
Stacy looked for parking as Sara went over everything that happened.  
"I'm sorry, I know this was the last thing you needed."  
Sara pointed to a spot Stacy could get and then shrugged, "Actually, I feel okay."  
When Stacy put the car in park and turned off the car she looked at Sara in awe. "How are you not heart-broken?"  
Sara shrugged again, "I don’t know, maybe it hasn’t hit me yet, maybe it’s not really over, who knows."  
Stacy rolled her eyes, as the two got out of the car.  
They were on their way to a small bond fire the twins were throwing. Stacy caught sight of Ted and headed in his direction. Sara looked around for Tegan, but was approached by Mera instead.  
"Hey." Mera said, "Can we talk for a minute. Tegan's not here yet, and I'd like to clear the air a bit."

Stacy watched Sara and Mera off and on in the distance, she knew the two were talking about Emy, and she knew it was probably not a comfortable topic.  
She looked up as Mera put her hand on Sara's shoulder, before walking away.  
The two women had lost their best friend simultaneously, and only they understood the loss.  
Stacy wrapped her arm around Ted for comfort and prayed she'd never have to go through something like that.  
The sudden feel of Ted loosening his hold on her. Stacy looked up and followed his stare only to see Tegan heading down the beach.  
He was going to greet her, but Stacy stopped him by tightening her grip around him. This, along with her gesturing to Sara made him ah in understanding.

Tegan caught sight of Sara almost instantly. She headed over with her hands tucked deep in her leather jacket and her heart somewhere in her throat.  
“I’m crazy nervous right now.” Tegan confessed “I feel like I’m in trouble, but I know I’m not-it’s weird.”  
Sara smiled. “Well you kinda are. You were snooping around asking about my private life and got busted.”  
Tegan put her head down. “Sorry.”  
Sara faced the singer and gave her an assuring smile, “Honestly, it's not a big deal, everyone who knows me knows how I am, I would have told you everything at some point, also, your sister cleared things up.”  
Tegan only nodded, she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, considering the context.  
“Are we uh, still best friends?” Tegan asked wearily.  
Sara wondered how she was ever mad at her. Tegan wasn’t a mean hearten person, she wasn’t someone to laugh about her behind her back. She was a sweet woman with a smile waiting at every chance to shine.  
Forgiving her was too easy, and knowing she thought the worse of Tegan flooded her with guilt.  
Sara looked away and back to the water. She was starting to feel emotional again.  
Tegan sensing this walked over and put her arm around her. Sara instinctively wrapped her arm around her waist and sighed.  
“I really don’t like fighting with you.” Sara added after a moment of silence.  
“I don’t like it either, you make me sad.” Tegan sniffed.  
Sara let go of Tegan to see her watering eyes. “Tegan, what the hell am I going to do with you?”  
Sara wrapped both arms around the sensitive singer and sighed when she was held in return. Sara was no longer emotional or guilty. The shorter woman had a calmness that she hadn’t felt in a such a long time.  
She supposed it was to everything being okay again, despite Emy's absence.  
“Here, sit with me.” Sara said sitting on the sand. “We’re already being sappy, might as well watch the sunset and make this real gay.”  
Tegan let out a small laugh despite her feeling emotional still. She sat on the sand and gave one more sniffle before Sara rubbed her back to soothe the singer. “Gosh Tegan, how do you sing without crying.”  
Tegan laughed and it felt good, being with Sara felt good.

“Want some company?” Ted asked setting down a blanket for he and Stacy while Mera carried a bucket of drinks. Tegan turned to Sara, “They really can’t have fun without us can they?”  
Sara grabbed one of the drinks for herself, then one for Tegan. “At least they brought beer.”  
“Here Sara you can share my blanket?” Mera suggested with a flirty smile.  
Tegan stretched her hand out in front of Sara. “No. I’ll get mine, it’s way better. Be right back Sara.”  
Before Tegan leaves to fetch her blanket, Mera leans toward Sara and says loud enough for her sister to hear. “We better hurry up and get married before she comes back.”  
Everyone laughed, it was good that things were starting to go back to normal, everyone needed a laugh after all the bullshit that happened, and they did.  
Well, almost everyone did, a certain twin didn't find her sister's joke amusing at all.


End file.
